


Illusion

by AteanaLenn



Series: Prompts and challenges fics fills [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteanaLenn/pseuds/AteanaLenn
Summary: From Dreamwidth's100words:Prompt #071 – Illusion





	Illusion

Stiles likes the winter best. North California might not grow as cold as, say, Vancouver, but their winter is still not merely an illusion. It’s cold, it’s wet, it’s slippery, and sometimes it’s even snowed in.

It’s a snow day today. Peter is lying on the extra-thick rug, fluffy socked feet swinging slowly as he reads. Stiles is sitting on the floor too, next to the coffee table. He’s waiting for his steaming mug of spiced hot chocolate to cool down a bit. He doesn’t feel like burning his tongue on the hot beverage for once. The room is quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at: [OceanAndSpace @Dreamwidth](https://oceanandspace.dreamwidth.org/16236.html)


End file.
